Twilight EraMur Style
by SinsRose
Summary: About three things I was abosulutely positive. First Murtagh was a vampire. Second,there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thiristed for my blood. And third,I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.
1. Twilight Cast

_Discalmer , I do not own Twilight or Eragon in any way, or Jacob would be with Bella and Murtagh with Arya._

Twilight Cast

Eragon Style

Bella Swan- Eragon

Renée- Selena

Charlie- Brom

Edward Cullen - Murtagh

Alice- Saphira

Jasper- Thorn

Emmet- Roran

Rosalie- Katrina

Esme- Selena ( Renee isn't a major character so she Esme too)

Carlisle- Morzan

Jacob Black-Vrael

Victoria - Arya

Laurent - Ajihad

James- Durza


	2. Preface

_Discalmer , I do not own Twilight or Eragon in any way, or Jacob would be with Bella and Murtagh with Arya._

_0-Preface _

_I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few mouths - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this._

_I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._

_Surely it was good way to die, in place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._

_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing my death now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to the end._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

**_A/N The Eragon style Twilight will include excerpts from the books such as the character's quotes and some locations, however I will be writting as best I can without copying the book completly. Eragon's Pov will be the main Pov in this story, ( That means no centerfic on Murtagh's life, however if this does well enough I'll write a New Moon Version with Bella's Pov (Eragon) and Edward's (Murtagh). Sin's Rose is on hold for a moment my dear readers, for I am still getting though with the plot, which is complex. You don't know how hard it is for Murtagh to abused so much, and I wish myself luck with an Eragon style Twilight, in the future I may write a AryaXEragonXMurtagh style of this story. Sayonara. - Sin's Rose. _**


	3. First Sight

_Discalmer , I do not own Twilight or Eragon in any way, or Jacob would be with Bella and Murtagh with Arya._

_

* * *

_

First Sight

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, sapphire blue muscle shirt. I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington state, a small town of Forks exists under a constant cover of clouds, and rains more than you ever could imagine in one year. It was at this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month of ever summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad Brom, vacationed in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Forks that I know exiled myself - and action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Eragon," my mom said to me- the last of a thousand times- before I got on the plane. " You don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to go." I lied. I had always been bad at lying but I had been saying it so often that it sounded true.

"I'll see you soon." she insisted. " You can come home whenever you want- I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

"Don't worry about me mom." I urged. " It'll be great mom. I love you mom." she hugged me tightly for a moment, I got on the plane and she was gone.

* * *

Brom gave me an awkward one-armed hug when I stumbled my way out the plane.

"It's good to see you Eragon.", he said smiling, as he caught me off the plane. "How's Selena?"

"Fine, Dad." I said heading upstairs to unpack.

He didn't question me as I went upstairs to unpack, he just left me alone to unpack by myself so I could think.

* * *

" Your Eragon Rider? Aren't you?" asked someone who looked like they were from the chess club.

"Eragon." I corrected.

" I'm Eric. I could show you your next class if you like."

"Thanks." I said.

"Well good luck. Maybe we'll have some classes together." he sounded hopeful as I took the handle and headed inside.

* * *

It was there setting in the lunchroom, I first saw **_them_. **

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with light blonde hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and crimson auburn. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, light brown hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked rather like collage students or even teachers.

My eyes flickered upon the females, who looked from first glance something you would see in a playboy magazine. One of them was tall, and slim- with light flowing brown hair that ran down her waist. The other of the females was a tiny bit shorter with short blonde hair to her shoulders, and was quietly chatting with the crimson haired male.

Even with the differences in hair color, and height one thing stood out above that. Their chalky pale white skin was even paler than my own. Their face were like angels, flawless perfect as if from a movie or a god. Their skin tones were all deep pale white, however their eye colors all seemed to be in different shades except for a few of them. Most of their eye colors were different except for the light brown haired boy and the light brown haired girl. They both had deep hazel eyes with a slight gold tint. The others eye colored varied, some had blue, another had red.

"Who are _They_?" I asked my curious side getting the best of me.

The girl beside me giggled slightly and then spoke, pointing to each of them as she spoke. "That's Roran Garrowson, he pointed to the male blonde. Then she pointed to the light brown haired girl, That's Katrina Garrowson." "Then the crimson haired one is Thorn Wyrdfell, the blonde girl is Saphira Wyrdfell. Then we have…-"

Hazel-golden eyes locked onto to Eragon's eyes. I quickly looked away, a light red coming to my checks.

The girl snorted, and glanced back at me, as she took a look at the hazel eyed boy. "That's Wyrdfell Murtagh." she said looking dreamily at him.

__

Murtagh.

the name ran though my head softly echoing, I turned back to face him, and noticed he had a weird expression on his face as he looked at me.

"Is he staring at you?" asked the girl.

I didn't pay any attention, I heard the bell ring and that was enough, I glanced down at my classes. _Biology II. _I sighed and headed to the class passing some of my friends on the way. I opened the door, walking the row to Mr. Banner, I flashed my eyes around the room seeing the marble blacktop tables like in my phoenix high school. Mike waved at me as I went down to Mr. Banner's desk, giving him the note and he pointed to my seat.

I nearly went crimson then, Murtagh sat there his head laying in his hands, his eyes shut. Murtagh sat there his head laying in his hands, his eyes shut. He flinched as I sat down, moving his books slowly, his hand clutching his desk tightly. I ran my fingers though my hair as Mr. Banner began talking about cellular anatomy , I grimaced already beginning to get bored, I'd covered that topic already.

Every now and then I would look beside me to peak a look at him. Murtagh had stiffened considerably during the class, his right hand was completely tightened around the desk, his muscles completely stiff. _Was it me?_ I wondered as his left hand clenched into a fist. His eyes locked onto mine for a fraction of a second, they were a deep reddish hazel.

I flinched and placed my eyes on another object, I felt them stinging. I wanted to cry. _Why did he hate me so much when he didn't even know me?_ I didn't look at him again in class as I took my notes, I didn't want to see his face hatefully glaring at me. I stared at the clock, the class was dragging on way to long, it felt like forever.

Finally what seemed like hours the bell rang. I jumped when Murtagh rose out of his seat- he was taller than I thought- and was the first one out the door. I stared in bewilderment, my tears threatening to spill over. A stupid tendency I had when I was angry. I couldn't understand why he hated me so much already.

* * *

I entered the small office after my last class, to return my paperwork. It seemed however that I should of left the moment I entered.

Murtagh Wyrdfell stood there arguing with the girl behind the desk to change his six period biology with another one. Apparently he loathed me so very much that he wanted to get away from me completely.

The door opened again, the wind ruffling though my blonde hair for a second as a girl came in and placed a note in the wire basket, then stepped out again. The Murtagh turned around to face me, his eyes completely loathing in the glare he was giving me.

"Never mind than, I can see it's impossible so I'll leave then." he said a voice like velvet- not saying anything as he left out the door.

"How'd you day go dear?" asked the girl. I handed her the paperwork.

"Fine" I lied.

She didn't believe it as I left to my blue truck, it was the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, the closest thing to a home I had in this green hole. I sat in the truck for awhile, just staring at the windshield blankly, it began to get cold so I turned on the heat. I headed back to Brom's home fighting the tears the whole way back.

**A/N. So what did you think of it? I decied I would write it in my own style, for one thing I rather not copy the book. No EraMur moments yet that won't happen for awhile, but I'm writing it. So review please and tell me what you think of the story, I'm having a lot of fun with this. Next Chapter- Open Book. - Sin's Rose.**


	4. Open Book

_Discalmer , I do not own Twilight or Eragon in any way, or Jacob would be with Bella and Murtagh with Arya. _

_I'm also going to change how Eragon's friends are introduced, which will be shown in this chapter. I prolonged it for a reason, since some of the chapters will be harder to do since he is male, and I may have Saphira flirt with him, instead of being his very good friend. Also I may include Murtagh's pov in some parts of the story. Don't worry the EraMur slash will begin soon. Another little note before the chapter begins, I love you guys reviewing this story because it helps me improve it a lot. I will not rush the plot, but I may not include too much detail in it.- Sin's Rose._

_

* * *

_

_Open Book_

_The next day was a better… AND worse._

I couldn't evenremember the last time, it hadn't rained in Forks. Today it was only cloudy, which was a relief somehow for me. I was already missing my home in phoenix with the bright sun and clear blue skies. However when I had walked into school I felt my happiness leave, remembering yesterdays incident with Murtagh, I shrugged it off not thinking about him and headed into the building for my trig class…

The school day was completely boring until lunch, I had walked into the lunchroom with Angela, and then the next thing I knew, I saw Saphira Wyrdfell walk up to me, skip more like it, and she opened her mouth to speak and then said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry" she stammered. "I thought you were Roran." she said her eyes slightly looking for at Thorn.

"It seems you have the wrong person." I said rudely. I didn't care much for their family after what happened yesterday.

"Did my brother frighten you at all yesterday?" she asked shuffling her feet slightly, wow… wait a minute was she flirting with me? Her eyes seemed inviting enough.

"N-No." I said embarrassed the color coming to my face.

"I'm sorry if he did. He wasn't in a good mood yesterday," she stepped towards me and lightly kissed me on the check. "See you later" her breath blew against my ear. My brain froze, just waiting for to happen again, then I shook my head clearing my senses somehow. _What was that for? _I wondered rubbing the spot she kissed.

"Dude, Did she just flirt with you?" asked a voice I hadn't heard. I turned to face the voice. It was a boy my age with blonde spiked hair and blue eyes with a baby like face.

"My name's Eragon, and second yes she did." I said not sure whether to be proud or not.

"My name's Eragon, and second yes she did." I said not sure whether to be proud or not.

"Well your lucky Eragon. Name's Mike Newton." he said hinting jealously or I at least thought I heard it. "So need a table to sit at?" he asked, pointing to a group of his friends with two empty seats.

"Um… Sure, thanks Mike." I said not wanting to refuse the offer.

His table he sat at was made up of two girls and two guys. Both girls waved at me sweetly and smiled, I rolled my eyes in return. Mike sat beside one of them while he engaged the guy in a conversion. One the girls opened he mouth and said politely "I'm Angela."

"Eragon." I said simply. The other girl looked at Angela then at me.

"So your Eragon Rider?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked he friendly.

"Jessica, and the boy beside Mike is Ben." she said sourly. Again in school girls were flirting with me, how annoying. I sighed this would be a long lunch.

* * *

It was when I got out from Gym, I began to realize that Wyrdfell Murtagh had avoided me by being out. I couldn't figure out why he would hate me so much, however his sister didn't seem to be lying when she said he was sorry so I let it go.

* * *

"Dad I'm home." I yelled to Brom, while running upstairs to do my homework.

"Do your homework, And write to your mother!" he yelled back. I laughed Selena with e-mailing me would drive me insane for quiet some time, after all I was a guy. But no she wanted me to be so protected and safe, oh how I loved coming to Forks sometimes. I hit the power button on my computer, and started my homework as it started up.

I was just about done with my homework when, I heard it done loading. I got up from laying on my bed, from doing my homework and sat down and clicked on the e-mail box and opened it. There were three messages from my mom. _Oh why does she e-mail so much? Why me and why does she have to be over protective. _I thought grimacing as I opened the e-mail;

__

Eragon,

You know better, why haven't you e-mailed me. Don't you dare tell me it was school work because you finish it before you check your e-mail. Has it been raining at all there, oh and good news I've almost finished packing for Florida. Phil says hi, write back please.

Mom.

I sighed going to the next, it was sent eight hours later.

__

Eragon,

Why haven't you talked back? What have you done? What were you murdered or something? E-mail me I'm waiting.

Mom.

The last was from this morning.

__

Eragon,

If you don't e-mail by 5:30 I'm calling Brom. Today.

Mom

I knew I had an hour but I began typing the first one quickly.

__

Mom,

I'm writing right now. I promise I haven't been killed yet.

Eragon.

I sent the e-mail then wrote again.

__

Mom,

Everything is just fine, other than the constant rain and school has been great so far, but nothing like phoenix. I met some kids at lunch, and Brom brought me a truck. It's a few years old but runs like a charm, I love it so much. I miss you too, I'll write back later. Try not to e-mail so much, I won't check it every five minutes. Relax mom and don't worry about me and I love you.

_Eragon._

"Eragon." yelled Brom.

" Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Pizza." he said simply.

I went down the stairs to grab a piece of pizza, eagerly eating it, Brom joined me sitting at the table.

"So how was school?" he asked.

" Well I have a few classes with Mike Newton and this girl Jessica seems to be pretty nice to me." I said swallowing another bit of pizza.

"Yeah, Mike Newton owns a sports store apparently, they 're hiring I think Eragon. You should ask him about it." he said taking another small bite.

"Do you know the Wyrdfell Family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Wyrdfell's family? Sure. Dr. Wyrdfell a great man.

"They…the kids are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

"Well they're newcomers, what do you expect everyone to say hello like you?"

"They seemed nice enough to me, they just keep to themselves, they're attractive.

The diner broken into silence after that, I said goodnight to Brom and headed to bed throwing my muscle shirt off and laying on my bed falling asleep.

The weekend passed and Murtagh Wyrdfell didn't come back to school. I waited , but only Thorn or Saphira would be there.

Monday came and I was surprised on how many people greeted me that day. A lot of them were girls, _Don't they get it. I'm not flirting. _I thought as another female winked at me. I gagged. As I walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. The wind bit at my face.

"Wow, it's snowing." said Mike who was beside me.

"Ew…" Snow. Great there went my great day.

He looked at me than at the flakes, "Don't you like snow?" he asked.

"No, that means it's too cold for rain." I said sourly.

Then a white ball hit the back of Mike's head. I laughed, I watched for a second as Eric another boy I met hit him with another snow ball.

"See you at lunch." I called not wanting to get hit by the wet white stuff.

I walked into the café with Jessica chatting with her, while we headed to the line my binder raised incase of any snowballs came our way. She laughed at me, and Mike came to join us as he caught up.His hair was melting ice in it, and he was speaking to Jessica about the snowball fight. I looked around searching for that crimson hair and found it. I began counting, five. My hands dropped to my sides, and I felt my heat raise to my face, Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Eragon what do you want?" she asked.

I didn't listen at all.

Mike asked Jessica " What's with Eragon?"

"Nothing" I answered quicker than I should of. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you a little hungry?" asked Jessica.

"Actually I feel a little sick.," I said my eyes watching the floor.

I sipped my soda uneasily. I heard Jessica if I was alright again, and I told her I was fine, while secretly I was thinking to bail for the nurse's office during the next hour. I shouldn't run away. _Stupid Wyrdfell._ I carefully lifted my head looking towards them.

They were laughing. All of them, they were enjoying the day as much as everyone else. Saphira and Katrina were running away as Roran shock his head which was soaked. They were enjoying themselves to. I then noted a change, I tried to find it but all I found was there less pale skin and no shadows under their eyes.

Eragon what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

At that moment his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I turned quickly my back against him.

"Murtagh Wyrdfell is staring at you." giggled Jessica.

__

Dumbass. She doesn't know a bisexual when she sees one.

I thought looking at her.

"I don't think he likes me." I stated.

"The Wyrdfell's don't like anyone, I don't think he's gay anyway." she snickered, and turned away from me.

I decided to go to Biology II since he didn't look angry. Mike walked beside me, as we went to class. One inside the classroom Mr. Banner was walking around the tables distributing microscopes and boxes of slides. I kept my eyes away from him, doodling on my notebook. I was very aware when the chair moved beside me.

"Hey." said a quiet musical voice.

I looked up stunned that he was speaking to me let, alone talking. His was pushed as far away from but angled toward me. Their was a slight smirk on his face, but his eyes were careful.

"My name is Murtagh Wyrdfell," he continued. " I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Eragon Rider."

My head was spinning, and I took a deep breath. "H-How do you know my name?" I stammered.

"Oh I think everyone knows, the whole town been waiting for you to arrive."

Mr. Banner stared the class explaining we were supposed to tell what each slide was.

"Get started." he commanded.

"You first?" he asked.

I stared at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start if you wish." he said his smirk gone.

"No. I said flushing. "I'll go ahead."

"Prophase." I said confident.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he had been holding them in the snowdrift the whole class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand back, it was as if an electric current had passed though us, it stung my hand.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, pulling his hand back and examining the microscope.

"Prophase." he agreed. He pulled the second one out while writing and switched it saying

"Anaphase."

"May I?" I asked quietly.

He smirked and pushed it to me. Damn It. he was right, I cursed.

"Slide three?" I held out may hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me being careful not to touch my skin again. "Interphase" I said. Everyone else was still working so it left me with no chose to look at him.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked him suddenly.

He was puzzled by my question, "No"

"Oh, I just though there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged and looked away.

I knew there was something different. I remembered the deep crimson mixed with in the hazel a few days ago, but now they were a dark hazel with a small golden tint.

I glanced down again, his hands were clutched. Mr. Banner came over a second later to see why we weren't doing anything.

"So why hasn't Eragon done anything?" he asked.

"Eragon, he corrected. "Actually she identified three of the five."

"Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with the onion root." I answered.

"Well guess it's a good thing you are lab partners." he left.

"Too bad about the snow isn't it. Murtagh asked.

"Not really." I answered trying to be normal for once.

"You don't like the cold." it wasn't a question. "Or wet"

"You have no idea." I muttered darkly.

"Why you come here then." he asked.

" I didn't want to stay away from Brom so much." I answered.

"Now your unhappy."

"And?"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't FAIR." I snapped.

"I've heard that before." he said dryly. " You seem to suffering a lot to put on a good show." he said.

I grimaced at him.

'Am I wrong?'

I tried to not listen to him.

"I didn't think so." he said.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Am I annoying you?"

"No my mother always does with saying I'm like an open book very easy to read." I repelled dully.

" I find you very hard to read." he said.

"You must be a good reader."

"Usually" he flashed his ultra white teeth.

Just then the teacher called the class to order and just like last week when the bell rang Murtagh was out before anyone and I watched amazed. Just like that I had talked to Murtagh Wyrdfell.


End file.
